


Lettres

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Brèves aventures spatiales [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drabble Sequence, Feels, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Petite correspondance entre ancienne Padawan et ancien Maître. Ahsoka Tano tentait, à travers des mots couchés sur du papier, de ramener Anakin Skywalker du bon côté... même si cela semblait déjà beaucoup trop tard, ce dont Darth Vader était convaincu.[Isa’ralia Faradien]
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Brèves aventures spatiales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029180
Kudos: 1





	1. Ahsoka à Anakin

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Ahsoka à Anakin**

_ Anakin, _

_ Je sais que je devrais avancer, ne plus regarder en arrière, ne plus me retourner vers le passé. Je sais que c'est que vous souhaiteriez que je fasse. _

_ Vous m'avez enseigné comment survivre. Saviez-vous ce qui approchait, Maître ? L'aviez-vous, d'une certaine façon, deviné ou ressenti son arrivée ? _

_ Vous m'avez bien entraînée, Maître. Vous m'avez préparée à une vie sans l'Ordre Jedi, à une vie où il ne serait plus là pour veiller sur la galaxie. _

_ Mais vous ne m'avez pas préparée à une vie sans vous. _

_ \- Ahsoka _


	2. Vader à Ahsoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Vader à Ahsoka**

À la plus grande surprise de l'espionne Rebelle, un message lui parvint. La réponse à ce cri du cœur.

_ Ahsoka. _

_ Te donner le conseil d'aller de l'avant, de regarder vers le futur, serait abominablement hypocrite de ma part. Tu n'es pas la seule que les spectres du passé viennent hanter. Tu n'es pas forcée de suivre mon exemple, celui d'un homme sans cesse ramené devant ses échecs : tu peux laisser mon souvenir derrière toi, ainsi tu pourras, une prochaine fois, affronter la machine que je suis devenu, sans y voir mon fantôme. _

_ Je t'ai enseigné tout ce que j'ai pu. En effet, tu as su survivre... même si tu n'as pas été concernée par la Purge que j'ai menée au nom de l'Empereur. Heureusement, tu as eu la bonne idée de quitter l'Ordre Jedi avant sa chute... Je n'ai pas à m'excuser de ce que j'ai accompli, mais je suis soulagé que tu aies échappé à cette vague de mort. _

_ Personne, en dehors de Palpatine, n'avait senti l'ampleur des événements qui allaient se dérouler. Beaucoup avaient déjà compris que l'Ordre Jedi dysfonctionnait, mais leur tentative de coup d'État contre le Chancelier... contre la République... L'Empire n'a fait que réagir à l'attaque, et rebâtir un ordre galactique plus fort. _

_ J'ai par contre ressenti l'arrivée du Côté Obscur, très personnellement... Certains diront qu'il m'a englouti, mais je le vois comme un carburant qui me permet d'avancer malgré mes pertes. J'ai échoué, Ahsoka, sur de nombreux points... mais pas sur ce que j'ai enseigné à ma Padawan. Même si ton départ n'a fait que précipiter l'émergence du dragon frustré qui sommeillait en moi... _

_ Ne t'acharne pas. Je suis une cause perdue. Je ne reviendrai pas. Va-t'en, ta vie sera bien meilleure dès que je n'en ferai plus partie. Même si tu n'es pas prête ni préparée à m'abandonner. _

La lettre n'était pas signée, mais sa destinataire savait très bien de qui elle provenait...


	3. Ahsoka à Vader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Ahsoka à Vader**

Quelque part dans la galaxie, un cyborg essuya une larme et remit son masque d'une froideur métallique. Anakin Skywalker, après une brève résurgence, venait d'être de nouveau englouti par son alter-ego.

Quelque part ailleurs dans la galaxie, une Togruta posa lentement la lettre qu'elle venait de parcourir plus d'une dizaine de fois, puis se pencha pour écrire frénétiquement une réponse :

_ Anakin, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Pas cette fois. Reviens-moi, je sais que tu en es capable. Je me souviens que mon ancien Maître gagnait toutes les batailles : celle-ci est d'un autre genre, mais je serai là pour t'épauler, comme je l'ai si souvent fait... si tu veux de moi. _

_ \- Ahsoka _

Le destinataire de cette réponse prit à peine le temps de la lire, avant de la jeter aux flammes. Elle se consuma de la même manière que l'avait fait Anakin Skywalker, se tordant sous la puissance du brasier... mais rien n'émergea de ce bûcher, pas cette fois, pas même des remords.

Darth Vader était persuadé qu'il ne méritait pas les efforts qu'Ahsoka Tano déployait pour lui. Il se détourna des braises, sa cape noire volant dans son sillage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse auprès de tous les émotifs présents dans la salle, je n'ai pas voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit... juste donner quelques feels, histoire de ne pas souffrir seule xD


End file.
